Eyes blue as the sea
by phantasytech42
Summary: GerIta. I'm trying to follow the basic storyline of the Titanic. Some small things are going to be changed, of course, but the overall plot is the same. A little Spamano. This is my first fic, so feedback is appreciated. Thank you.


Stepping out a sleek, white car, Ludwig surveyed his surroundings with piercing blue eyes as he adjusted the cuffs on his crisp, clean new white suit he had bought especially for this trip. A boat ride to America. Well, not really a boat, but a ship. The biggest ever in recorded history. Large nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply, taking in the salty scent of the ocean, invigorating him. America seemed like a such a far away place, somewhere he had only heard of in stories. "The land of the free," he repeated in his head. Outside, he remained looking stoic and cold, while on the inside he was smiling like an excited little boy.

"Ludwig! Hallo!" A petit woman wearing a thin white dress, complete with frills on the edges stepped in front of him, seemingly out of nowhere, startling the large man out of his thoughts. "What a lovely suit you have," she commented, resting a slim hand on the blonde's strong breast.

"Danke, I got it just for you, mein liebling," Ludwig replied, his strong German accent booming. This woman standing before him was his fiancee. Not having talked much, there was an air of awkward around them. It was an arranged marriage. Ludwig didn't really mind, it wasn't like he had ever fallen in love with any other woman. Concluding that he just didn't seem to have any of those types of feelings, he allowed his parents to arrange this without much of a fight. Of course, he wasn't exactly pleased learning what they had done, but he was never one to go against authority. However, he couldn't seem to remember her name.

The blonde, curly haired woman seemed pleased. "It is very nice," she patted it firmly. "You would've looked better in black though," she added, wrinkling her nose.

"Heidi!"

She turned, hearing her name called and gave Ludwig a quick peck on the cheek before scurrying away.

That was it, Heidi. Heidi Heidi Heidi. Ludwig repeated the name in his head, forcing himself to remember.

Ludwig turned back to look at the gigantic ship that had just docked in awe. "Mein gott..." he whispered to himself, clearly impressed. Slipping his hands in his pockets, he rustled around some of the objects and strode across the walk, not taking his eyes off the ship until a small, bronze haired Italian rushed past, just barely brushing past him. Startled, the German touched a large hand to where the other had brushed and turned to watch the slim man disappear back into the crowds. Usually, such an encounter would not have interested him, and he would have just kept walking, but something about this man captivated him. He stepped back, his electric blue eyes still searching for a hint of the man, but found nothing. Stepping on something, a loud shriek manifested from behind him and he snapped around, composing himself and came face to face with an angry Heidi.

"Watch where you're going!" she snapped, glaring at  
Ludwig like he was some kind of pest. "When are we going to get on this damn ship, anyway?" she marched towards the ship huffily, disregarding her father insisting that ladies should not curse.

The gangplank reached out, indicating that it was now time for the passengers to board and herds of people immediately gathered in front of it, some pushing to get through, some waiting patiently. Ludwig was lost in the crowds and decided to just board without the others, he would find them later in their cabin. ****************************************************************************************************************

Feliciano Vargas slapped down a spread of cards on the table in front of him, a winning hand, which stunned everyone, including his fratello sitting next to him, whose eyes widened in disbelief. "Veneziano!? How did you manage to do that?" Lovino's dark chocolate eyes darted from the cards on the table, to his brother, back to the cards, and up to the Frenchman and the Spaniard doing the exact same, with their jaws dropped.

"Carajo, you're not getting these tickets," the Spaniard replied, reaching for the pile of loot in the center of the worn down table. Feliciano snatched up the tickets before the other could even come close to touching them. This angered the Spaniard and he gave chase as the small, lighthearted Italian skipped across the table and jumped just in front of the door. The Frenchman grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back. Feliciano smirked and darted out the door.

"Let the bâtards chanceux have their day," he said, very much amused by this. "Mon Dieu, you're starting to act like Gil," he brushed back some of his yellow, frizzed hair that clung to his forehead with sweat. Cigarette smoke drifted around the pub, but seeing as how the majority of it originated from the Frenchman, it was thickest around their table.

"B- but..." he stared after the smiling bronze haired boy as he looked back with glowing caramel eyes full of mischief and Feliciano darted out. Looking back to Lovino, the Spaniard opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out were choking dry sobs.

"No, don't... Toni..." the sterner Italian twin tensed, seeing the apparent hurt on the older man's face. Standing suddenly, he started marching out the pub, but the man he had called Toni had followed, blocking the  
exit. Lovino tensed and looked down at his feet. "Out of my way, bastardo,"

Antonio took the young Italian's chin in a hand and tilted it up so he could connect his olive green eyes with the dark chocolate ones. "Listen. You come back to me... si?" Lovino didn't say anything, just clenched his fists and ripped his face from the other's firm grip, tears welling in his eyes.

"I said get out of my way," he wiped the tears that had started falling from his eyes without consent with the back of his grungy sleeve, not daring to look back up.

Grabbing the sobbing Italian's shoulders, Antonio's tone became urgent. "I need you to return to me, Lovi,"

Lovino looked back up, letting his wall fall for just a second and he threw his arms around the Spaniard, pulling him into a sloppy, slow, sweet kiss. Pulling away, he pushed Antonio against the wall and stormed out, yelling profane curses into the wind as he looked around to see where the hell his  
idiot brother went.

"Ah, jeune amour," Francis sighed, tapping the ash that was hanging off the edge of his cigarette to the floor. "Why couldn't you had tried to convince the little one to stay?" he asked as the darker man sat back down.

"I don't like seeing brothers separated," his olive eyes glistened with tears. "Not after what happened with Gil,"

"You mean you havn't heard from him yet?"

Antonio shook his head slowly. "He shouldn't have just up and run off like that. He had it good, Francis, all that money. He threw it all away just because he didn't want to get married,"

"I wouldn't want to be forced into a wedding, either, mon ami,"

"But..." he sighed, folding his arms huffily and pouting like a spoiled teenage girl. "Still. I miss Gil,"

"He did get us into the best restaurants in town, despite his... questionable behaviour at some of them,"

"The fancy restaurants are not the point, Francis!"

The Frenchman only chuckled.


End file.
